A love like no other (one shot)
by marirosa1979
Summary: Has Brandon Lost Callie for ever? Read n review Please


A love like no other (One shot) #The Fosters

Six years had gone by since Callie Jacob had left the Foster Home, she still loved Brandon Foster, she knew she would always love him, but the moment Stef and Lena adopted Jude, she didn't want to get in the way of his happiness, she felt responsible for Jude never finding a permanent home and now that he had and was happy, she moved on, never telling anyone where she was headed.

She knew Jude would be happier without her in his life, She was running from Brandon too, she knew he loved her but it wasn't meant to be for them, she would call Jude once in a while, she never told him where she was. Brandon was also traveling, he was following his dream. Playing the piano for theatre, she always wondered how his career was doing, she missed him but she was happy for Brandon.

She walked into the office of the School where she worked at. Nancy another co-worker saw Callie walk in.

"Callie there are 10 more students waiting for you in the classroom, did Mr. Palms talk with you about Saturday's field trip?"

Callie walked over to pick up her songbook and guitar. "He said something about it yesterday; I guess we can talk during lunch."

"Are you still using that old guitar, we have new ones you know."

Callie hugged the guitar. "This one is very special Nancy; it was a gift from Brandon."

Nancy let out a huge sigh. "Oh yes, Brandon, have you called him?"

Callie down cast her look. "No, he doesn't know where I am, its better this way."

"How can it be better when you still love him, I can tell Callie your eyes betray you."

Callie turned towards the door. "I'm going to my class, see you later."

Callie entered her classroom where children in their wheelchairs waited for her to start their lessons for the day.

By noon Callie was in the teachers' lounge getting her lunch. Mr. Palms walked towards her. "Callie I spoke to the parents, they all are excited the children are attending the theatre this Saturday."

"The children are very happy; I can't wait for them to experience a live musical."

"Nancy is going with you, and only 10 children are allowed for now, I was able to get a bus for the day."

"That's great Mr. Palms, I will get everything ready and we will be set for Saturday, what time will the bus be here? We have to go all the way into Greensboro?"

"Yes that's the only city in this state where the play is coming too; it will be here by ten, I'm sure the children will enjoy it very much."

"I'll get everything ready."

Callie returned to her next class after lunch, she couldn't wait to meet with the 10 children attending the play. After class she met with all 10 boys and girls and their parents. They made arrangements to have the children there by 9 in the morning and they would board the bus as soon as arrived. There were smiles during the rest of the week; Callie had been teaching the children some of the songs they will hear at the musical.

Saturday arrived and exactly at 10, they boarded the bus and left. Arriving in Greensboro exactly at noon, the bus used a side entrance and the children were able to get off of the bus using a ramp to get into the theatre.

They were excited to see a real theatre in person and the manager of the place offered to give them a small tour of the area, the children were very excited because they were going behind the stage, they saw where the orchestra would be playing. The dressing rooms! The manager promised they could come to the back of the stage after the show to meet all those involved in making this musical a success.

Callie and Nancy then took the children and placed their wheelchairs in their designated areas. The musical began on time. The children watched in awe as the actors portrayed their roles perfectly. And thanks to Callie they were familiar with the songs so they sang along with the cast.

"Miss Jacob, where is the music people?" Asked a student whispering to Callie.

Callie smiled the question was too cute.. "They're hidden underneath the stage, after the play we will go to where they sit to play their instruments."

The little girl smiled and continued watching. After two and half hours the play ended. The manager came to get Nancy and Callie and the children and they were escorted to the back to meet the whole cast.

Callie stood nearby watching the children interact with the cast, some were trying on the costumes and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Nancy came towards Callie. "We will be going down to the area where the Orchestra plays, can you believe I'm very excited? I'm probably worst then the children."

"I know, I'm excited too, aside from playing the guitar I can play piano."

"Are you sure? I remember you telling me that Brandon played the piano."

Callie's smiled and a small tear appeared. "Maybe that's why I love hearing the piano, it reminds me of him."

The cast said good-bye to the children and they took the elevator to the area where the orchestra played, they made several trips to reach the lower level.

Most of the musicians came out to meet the children and show them what instrument they played.

Nancy and Callie walked towards the piano. "I wonder who plays the piano."

"I don't know, maybe he's in this room."

Nancy turned and saw a very handsome man walking their way. "That must be him." Callie turned and she froze at the sight of Brandon walking towards them. Brandon's smile grew when he saw who stood by the piano he had played that evening during the musical.

His smile grew larger as he got closer to Callie; Nancy noticed but had no idea that was Brandon. "Callie do you know him?"

Callie was speechless. "Hey beautiful, do my eyes deceive me? Is it really you?"

Callie could feel her heart beating and felt the tint of pink reach her cheeks. "Brandon you work here?"

"Is that all you can say?" he pulled her into a hug and Nancy immediately knew who he was, she stepped aside giving them privacy. "Callie you're more beautiful than I remember."

Callie looked away. "Thank you B."

"I never thought I'd see you again, you left without giving me a chance to say how I felt about you leaving, you know nothing could change the way I feel about you Callie, you're the only one I will always love."

Callie finally made eye contact with him. "I want Jude to be happy, and if I were there, I don't think it was possible, that's why I left Brandon, I caused enough problems for everyone."

Brandon held her from the waist and pulled Callie towards him. "I haven't been happy since you left, I travel to avoid being in the place that reminds me so much of you, I love you Callie, I always will."

They locked eyes; her eyes went from looking into those beautiful blue eyes down to his lips. They got close enough to kiss when one of the children called out. "Miss Jacob can we use the bathroom?"

She smiled as she walked to help the little girl. Brandon stood there watching her walk away, Nancy saw him alone ad walked towards him. "Hi Brandon, I'm Nancy, Callie's friend, I've heard so much about you I feel I know you."

He smiled extending his hand. "Hi Nancy, nice to meet you, I hope it's all been good things?"

"Oh of course, Callie could say nothing but good things about the man she loves."

He smiled, blushing. "I love her too Nancy, I always will."

"I'm so glad she ran into you, I don't know how many times I've told her to call you."

"I saw her standing here, I thought for a moment I was dreaming, I thought I had lost her for good."

Nancy smiled. "It's meant to be Brandon, she keeps busy at the school with the children, she has no life after she leaves the school."

Brandon was curious. "What does she do?"

"She teaches the children to play the guitar and she sings with them, and sometimes the piano, but the guitar is her specialty."

He smiled. "We spend a lot of time playing the guitar and piano."

Nancy walked closer to him. "She still uses the one you gave her."

Callie returned. "Nancy the bus is here, we have to get going."

"Where can I reach you Callie?"

Callie looked at him and back to Nancy. "I don't know, I'm sure you're leaving soon for the next show in another city."

Brandon held her softly by the arm. "Cal I'm not going to lose you again, I mean it."

"My job is here Brandon with these children."

He got closer to her. "Then I'm staying here too, I'm not going to lose you Callie, I found you and you're not getting away anymore."

"No your career comes first Brandon; I can't let you do this."

"I lost track of you for too many years, I'm not going to lose you again, I don't care Callie, I'm serious."

Callie let out a huge sigh. She turned to where Nancy stood, all the children were looking at them sitting quietly in their wheelchairs. Nancy smiled and turned to look at the children.

"Let's head to the bus." She asked for help and the children were rolled out through the ramp back onto the bus.

Callie stood quiet for a while and finally faced Brandon. " I ran away to give Jude the happiness he longed for, and he's very happy now, your mom's are amazing with him, I can't allow you to ruin your future because of me B."

She picked up her bag and headed towards the side ramp. Brandon stood for a while; he placed his identification card on the table and ran after Callie.

Callie was about t enter the bus. "Callie!" she stopped and looked back. Brandon stood there, his eyes teared up. "I won't lose you again."

Nancy walked to the door of the bus. "Go and talk to him Callie, if you walk away from your true love you will regret your choice forever."

"He's better off without me Nancy."

"I'm not letting you get back on this bus. The children started to speak up. "Miss Jacob go back to him." They were all on Nancy's side; she wasn't going to be allowed back on the bus.

Callie turned and Brandon stood there, he had not moved since he called out her name. She looked back at her friend Nancy and smiled, she ran towards Brandon, he spread out his arms as Callie found warmth in the hug he cradled her in. She looked up at him and as she leaned in to kiss him, she knew right there and then they had a love like no other. Their lips met and Callie knew this was her place forever.

The end.

Thank you guys, I finally watched all of the episodes to season one of the Fosters and I love #Braille, this one shot came to mind. Please R & R.


End file.
